Flo Whiskers
Whiskers Flo(VWF090) was born on February 22, 2005, into the Whiskers. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. Her litter-mates were Finn(VWF091) and Kim(VWF089). Kim sadly died after being run over by a vehicle in September 2006. In December 2006, the Whiskers were divided into two halves. During the split, Flo, Finn, and three other females mated with rovers and fell pregnant. The Whiskers rejoined and Flower took over as dominant female again. On January 25, 2007, Flower died and Flo's older half-sister Rocket Dog became the new dominant female. In the following month Flo, Finn, Ella, Petra, and Hawkeye gave birth to a mixed litter of pups. The pups were Rhogan Josh, Chiriqui, Squig, Rufus, Burdock, Murray, Etosha, and Amira. Not long afterwards the group split into two once again, but this time they didn't reunite. Aztecs The other half, which Flo was a part of, was called the Aztecs. Flo's sister Finn remained in the Whiskers and was eventually lost. Many of the Aztecs' members left until only eight remained. Monkulus eventually took dominance over the remaining individuals. In September 2007, a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group and took dominance next to Monkulus. Then a group of Whiskers males called the Incas joined the Aztecs and kicked out Homestar Runner. Zaphod took the position of dominant male. Flo fell pregnant again but aborted her litter after being evicted. Flo, Billy, and Bananas became pregnant and were all evicted. They were not allowed to return to the Aztecs. Van Helsing The three stayed together until they were found by wild males: Titan and Plonker. Together they formed Van Helsing. Flo and Titan were the first to take dominance. Flo and Billy both lost their first litters, but Bananas gave birth to the group's first pups. Flo fell pregnant again in April 2008 but once again lost her litter. In August 2008, she finally had her first litter in the Van Helsing; she gave birth to three pups, but two of them were lost a month later. Flo quickly got pregnant again and gave birth to three pups in November 2008. In April 2009 Flo gave birth to her last known litter. She once again had three pups, but one of them was lost a month later. In September 2009, Flo was pregnant again, but she aborted her litter. That same month evicted female Billy returned to the group and overthrew Flo. Flo left the group along with four other Van Helsing meerkats. In December 2009, the four of them immigrated into a wild group. Sadly, Flo was never seen again after that. ''Meerkat Manor'' Flo played a pup named Parsley on Meerkat Manor in season one. She was seen with her sisters Basil(Kim) and Rose(Finn), and brother Colombus(also played by Kim). Columbus went on a foraging trip early with the adults in the episode "An Awfully Big Adventure". In the final episode of the season, Parsley and the other pups were attacked during a raid by the Lazuli, but Shakespeare protected the pups from Big Si(Basil). In season three, Flo and many other pregnant females shared in playing the roles of Maybelline '''and '''Daisy, two rebellious pregnant females. In season four, Flo played EJ, a subordinate female in the Aztecs. She fell pregnant to an unknown rover but lost her litter after a fight with the Lazuli. However, by losing her litter she was allowed to stay within the group. Children Mixed litter born on February 1, 2007, mothered by either Flo, Ella, Hawkeye, Finn, or Petra Burdock (VWF115) Former dominant male of Aztec splinter group, Last Seen in October 2010 Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Joined Lazuli, PK, and Chuckle Bros, Last Seen in November 2009 Amira (VWF117) Last Seen in May 2008, thought to have died from a snake bite Squig (VWF118) Helped form the Aztecs, Last Seen in January 2012 Chiriqui (VWF119) Helped form the Aztecs, predated in May 2007 Rufus (VWM120) Former dominant male of Lazuli, Last Seen in August 2013 Etosha (VWM121) Helped form the Aztecs, predated in April 2007 Murray (VWM122) Helped form the Aztecs, died of TB in September 2007 Second litter born on August 16, 2008, fathered by Titan Adhuil (VVHF012) Last Seen in May 2012 VVHM013, Predated in September 2008 VVHM014, Predated in September 2008 Third litter born on November 6, 2008, fathered by Titan Emma (VVHF015) Last Seen in June 2010 Cecil (VVHM016) Helped form Pandora, died of TB in April 2013 Pepper (VVHM017) Former dominant male of Pandora, Last Seen in September 2013 Fourth litter born on April 9, 2009, fathered by Titan Dominique(VVHF020) Last Seen in June 2012 VVHP021, Predated in May 2009 Jizzle (VVHM022) Helped form Pandora, Last Seen in October 2011 Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Van Helsing Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats